col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Spin
Lucky Spin is a mini game that players can access once they reach 100% Luck on the Hire hero interface. In Lucky Spin the player can choose to receive either Rings, Mutagen, or Souls as a reward from their spins. Mega Lucky Spin is an Event which IGG hosts occasionally that significantly boosts the rewards in Lucky Spin, be sure to keep an eye out for it. In the mini game interface, the amount of resources that will be awarded that round is shown in the middle of a round wheel, where there are 12 segments with different multipliers on each of them. The player will make a "spin", where they will randomly land on one of the multiplier. The amount that a player can get per round will be the amount of Rings, Mutagen, or Souls in the middle of the wheel multiplied by the multiplier they landed on. The first round of the game is always free, but the 5 subsequent rounds cost Jewels: A player can claim the resources they get after completed any round. Once a player played all 6 rounds or the rings are claimed, the mini game end, where the player has to collect another 100 Luck to try the spin again. Lucky Spin Math On the wheel, there are the following multipliers: *Three ×1's *Six ×2's *Two ×4's *One ×10 Assuming the chance of getting any one of the multipliers is the same, then the average multiplier value would be: {(1 × 3) + (2 × 6) + (4 × 2) + (10 × 1)} ÷ 12 = 2.75 Over the six rounds, average rings (the numbers are different but the ratios are the same for the other resources) that a player can get each round is: *Round 1: 5 × 2.75 = 13.75 *Round 2: 50 × 2.75 = 137.5 *Round 3: 100 × 2.75 = 275 *Round 4: 150 × 2.75 = 412.5 *Round 5: 200 × 2.75 = 505 *Round 6: 250 × 2.75 = 687.5 From here, we can see that the average amount of Rings one can get from all 6 rounds are 2031.25. Compare this to the amount of Jewels spent (cumulatively), we get the average Jewels per Ring for each round: Formula: Total Jewel Spent ÷ Total Rings obtained = Jewels per Ring *Round 2: 200 ÷ 137.5 = 1.45 *Round 3: 500 ÷ 412.5 = 1.21 *Round 4: 900 ÷ 825.0 = 1.09 *Round 5: 1500 ÷ 1330 = 1.13 *Round 6: 2300 ÷ 2017.5 = 1.14 Here we do not consider Rings we get in round one because it is free. We did not spend any Jewels on it. From here, we can see that on average, we'll be spending 1.14 Jewels per Ring in Lucky Spin if we play all the six spins. Again, this is assuming the chance of getting any one of the multiplier is the same. Notice the sweet spot is actually round four which yields an average price of 1.09 Jewels per ring, so you may wish to stop there, however the difference is very minor and Lucky Spin requires building luck to access so it really depends on your situation as to whether it is worth it to go for all six spins or stop at four. Other Interesting Numbers *On average, a player will get the dreaded 755 Rings reward (where the multiplier landed on the ×1's for all 6 rounds) once every 4,096 games. However, chance to get the ultimate 7,550 Rings reward (landed on the ×10 for all 6 rounds) is much lower, average to once every 2,985,984 games. *If you get 755 Rings by spending 2,300 Jewels, you're paying 3.05 Jewels for each ring, whereas if you get 7,550 rings, you're paying one-tenth of that, 0.30 Jewels per ring. Mega Lucky Spin During the Mega Lucky Spin Event the reward modifiers are increased by a significant amount. The wheel becomes: *Three ×2's *Six ×3's *Two ×6's *One ×15 The same math applies as above with some of the numbers changing. First off the average modifier is: *{(2 × 3) + (3 × 6) + (6 × 2) + (15 × 1)} ÷ 12 = 4.25 Meaning the average number of Rings a player will get each round is: *Round 1: 5 × 4.25 = 21.25 (Free) *Round 2: 50 × 4.25 = 212.5 *Round 3: 100 × 4.25 = 425 *Round 4: 150 × 4.25 = 637.5 *Round 5 200 × 4.25 = 850 *Round 6: 250 × 4.25 = 1062.5 And finally the cumulative average cost for these rings for each round is: *Round 1: 0 ÷ 21.25= 0 (Free) *Round 2: 200 ÷ 212.5 = 0.94 *Round 3: 500 ÷ 637.5 = 0.78 *Round 4: 900 ÷ 1275 = 0.71 *Round 5: 1500 ÷ 2125 = 0.71 *Round 6: 2300 ÷ 3187.5 = 0.72 Note *To date, Lucky Spin is still the best way to get Rings with Jewels. So save up that 900 Jewels if you're serious in spending Jewels for Rings. * Keep an eye out for Mega Lucky Spin, many players don't use the free lucky spin unless they intend to spend jewels as well or otherwise save the spin until a Mega Lucky Spin is being hosted. Gallery